<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>给予你我最诚挚的背叛 by Lucaslimpid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299004">给予你我最诚挚的背叛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid'>Lucaslimpid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>檀黎斗是好欺负的，也是烦人的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>parad/Dan kuroto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>给予你我最诚挚的背叛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>时间线从TV之前开始，和hysteria有一丝联系</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>檀黎斗是和气的合作者，即使面露出厌恶的神色也会不厌其烦地再解释一遍作战计划的实施。<br/>对于帕拉德来说，檀黎斗的才能和资源是完美的，他提供了场所、装备、计划以及游戏。这些东西在檀黎斗的身上取之不尽用之不竭，每当帕拉德通关了一个游戏时对方便会像变魔术一般拿出一份新的游戏。同时檀黎斗的身体对于帕拉德来讲充满着最原始的性吸引，没有夹带任何复杂的情感，只是存在于性欲与疯狂之间的一瞬。他渴望着肉欲，也清楚对方有着同样是执念，在抚摸时候的舒展或是在殴打时候的颤抖，檀黎斗的身体让帕拉德想起他买下的架子鼓面，只允许他来操纵需要的律动，无论是收紧还是放松，都宣示着帕拉德的主动权。<br/>檀黎斗会在每一次性爱的结束安静地清理自己，就像被强暴之后的处女，他会为帕拉德倒上一杯温水，即使对方完全不需要担心脱水的情况。他会坐在旁边抚摸着帕拉德的额发，整理好对方杂乱蓬松的头发，就像为伴侣梳理一般亲昵。帕拉德从来没将这些举动看做是温柔，他则认为是理所当然，他尽情地享受着檀黎斗所带来的一切，这不计回报的一切。<br/>“恋人？”<br/>然而，在一个清晨，檀黎斗恳求一般的吐露出了他的心声。<br/>“对，我们现在的关系你不觉得太模糊了吗？”<br/>檀黎斗的手靠近着帕拉德，他将手覆盖在对方的手背上，轻柔地用指腹摩擦着对方的骨节凸起，像在劝诱像在祈祷。他的眼眶如雌鹿一般湿润，渴望的眼神还未从对方的身体上抽出，这种神情在此时此刻却让帕拉德有些焦虑和烦躁。<br/>“我不想当你的恋人。”<br/>帕拉德抽回了手，他站了起来，还是赤裸着上半身。<br/>“可是，帕拉德，我们难道不是很合拍吗？”<br/>檀黎斗的语气急促了一些，他的身体向前探去，伸长了他的脖子，舒展了他全身的骨头，帕拉德能看到对方的淤青还在皮肤上，随着骨头的伸展一起滚动。较低的体脂让檀黎斗看起来消瘦极了，特别是在暴虐后的痕迹的衬托下，他拉着帕拉德手腕时候的挽留也是消极的。<br/>“恋人不是这种意思吧。”<br/>“什....”<br/>“石墨给我描述的不是这样的。”<br/>清晨的阳光从檀黎斗身后的窗户流进来，还带来些许的微风将整个屋子的腥臭轰走。因为背光帕拉德看不清檀黎斗细微的表情变化，他只能感受到对方手指的颤抖和握紧，在得到拒绝的瞬间的社长整个身体都软瘫下来。帕拉德就和檀黎斗如此僵持着，他虽然竭力想要挣脱开责任和情感的约束但是却被牢牢困住。<br/>“我爱你。”檀黎斗在微风中说着，语气很诚恳。<br/>“我爱你…”檀黎斗不厌其烦地说着，爱这个字符丢满了整个房间，将帕拉德埋了起来。檀黎斗的示爱是直接又卑微的。<br/>“够了吧，黎斗。”<br/>帕拉德轻声说着，他的手腕青筋暴起。</p><p>檀黎斗是不会生事的合作者，作为社长的他当然知道把风险和流言规避到最低。</p><p>“社长，你脸上的伤...”<br/>帕拉德有时候会太过火，像摆弄洋娃娃一样将檀黎斗由内而外地扯碎，就算如此檀黎斗大多时候是捂着自己以防更大的冲击，粘腻的呻吟声会转化为疼痛的闷哼。<br/>“今天出门被楼下的小孩不小心撞到，就摔在地上了。”幻梦社长正在签署文件，他对抱有关心的职员微笑起来。<br/>“您没关系吧...!要不要给您联系...”<br/>“没事哦，谢谢你。”檀黎斗合上签署的文件递给职员，只用安静来打断对方。<br/>帕拉德在职员尴尬退出房门的下一秒从窗帘后探出头来，他背着手打量着檀黎斗的后背，立得笔直的西装领口与柔顺的颈发之间留着一丝空隙，从上往下看甚至能看到一溜下去的脊椎，因为低头的关系而露出轻微的凸起。帕拉德将手伏在檀黎斗的后颈上，温暖的触感传遍全身。<br/>“干什么？”檀黎斗头也没回地询问着。<br/>“你生气了？”<br/>“怎么会？”檀黎斗疑惑地回头，帕拉德的手因为脖子的转动又覆盖在了对方的喉咙间，像一层狰狞的痂，包裹着新鲜的嫩肉。<br/>“有新卡带了，要测试吗？”帕拉德又对上了檀黎斗的期许。</p><p>卡带的开发还处于原型测试阶段，然而正如檀黎斗的每一项作品，充满着野心和对游戏的爱。帕拉德在抽出卡带的时候面对他的紫色骑士也应声跪在了地上，数据像粉尘一般风化在空中，只留下数据流逝的电子音。即使原型测试不稳定，帕拉德依旧玩得非常尽兴，他哼着轻快的乐符将卡带收入囊中，顺便也夺去了檀黎斗的卡带作为通关奖励。<br/>“喂。”帕拉德半蹲在地，观察趴在地上的游戏管理员。<br/>檀黎斗就像一具尸体，因为战斗而撕烂的西装沾满了灰尘，柔软的头发也散乱下来没有了社长的威严。帕拉德托起檀黎斗的手臂，将对方的受力放在自己身上。<br/>“……”<br/>“你说什么？”帕拉德并没有听清。<br/>“太好了帕拉德…。”檀黎斗抬头时泪流满面，眼中跳跃着火焰，蜡油从眼眶流了出来，“…你的卡带终于成功了。”<br/>“啊，是呀，多亏了你。”帕拉德拥抱着他的蜡娃娃。</p><p>然而石墨总是忧心忡忡，他对于过于亲密的关系总是有种担忧，他的直觉更像来自以前寄主的感情，对陷入爱河的同伴来说是一盆凉水。<br/>“你知道檀黎斗不能信任吧？”<br/>“嗯，知道呦。”<br/>石墨的口吻对帕拉德来说像个老妈子，通常在他玩游戏时刻更是左耳进右耳出。<br/>“怪怪的…”石墨总是这么说道。<br/>“不过啊，Genm提供的资源不用白不用嘛。”<br/>“话是这么说，你还是小心为好。”<br/>帕拉德侧眼看着石墨机械式地抓挠着自己的手腕，因为过度用力而泛红留下抓痕的手腕血管清晰可见，里面还充斥着流动的数据，这种无意义的动作对于不会受到五感骚扰的崩原体总归有些奇怪。<br/>“你那是什么？”<br/>“稍微有点痒，太烦人了点...”<br/>“痒？”<br/>“大概就是，像游戏中受到了暂时麻痹之类的吧。”石墨边忍耐着烦人的瘙痒边拿着木棍在沙地上比划。<br/>“只是上场游戏测试的负面效果还没消除吧，让Genm解除了就行。”帕拉德捧着脸蹲在地上像被蚂蚁吸引的小学生。<br/>“都说了多少小心点他才是上策吧。”<br/>“是，是。”</p><p>帕拉德是随心所欲的，他时而在清晨出现在乒乓球桌台上，时而又在深夜出现在公寓的窗边，巨大的阴影挡住窗外投射进来的霓虹灯，挡住了本就昏暗公寓的唯一线光明。檀黎斗躺在床上宛如待宰的羊羔，穿着柔软的丝绸睡衣毫无防备地沉睡着，对任何事物都没有警觉感。帕拉德拉开了薄毯，凉风浇在檀黎斗的身上，丝绸制的衣物在一瞬间变得冰冷。对方不满地轻哼了几声，翻过身体正面着帕拉德，眼睛在黑暗中不适应地眨着，显然因为熬夜赶工卡带的原因而劳累不已。<br/>“啊…欢迎回家帕拉德…”檀黎斗还是朦胧的状态，下意识撑起身体亲吻帕拉德的脸颊，即使对方粗暴地将他吵醒。<br/>“Genm。”<br/>帕拉德要求也是无理智的，他的享乐主义是源于对游戏欲望的驱使，因为檀黎斗的温柔和隐忍而更加得寸进尺，他在深夜杀死着爱人，用他玩乐的方式折磨着爱人，用他自己的方式在爱人身上留下标志，即使如此檀黎斗也永远爱着他。<br/>“帕拉德…请不要掐…不要掐我的脖子…明天还有发布会。”檀黎斗虚弱地哀求着，他极力地争取每一丝氧气。<br/>“闭嘴，Genm。”<br/>“帕拉德……求求你……。”<br/>“帕……”<br/>檀黎斗的声音越来越小，细微得如同蚊子叫，烦人又轻柔。<br/>帕拉德的快感像往常一样得到了满足，檀黎斗几乎不会反抗这种行为。他享受着檀黎斗在他胯上拼命挣扎的样子，如同夏天观察小学生们折磨着路边的蚯蚓，观察生物的生命如此的脆弱。</p><p>即使是创造者也如此渺小。</p><p> </p><p>帕拉德是好操控的崩源体，他几乎以为自己才是主导者。<br/>当檀黎斗第一次见到帕拉德时便认定这个道理，他从宝生永梦的身体里分离出来，像一滩黑色的机油，是纯粹的怪物，幻梦出品的弗兰肯斯坦。他是原始而冲动的，檀黎斗如此评估着，即使有天才玩家的技术却只有幼童的意志，如何操纵都由檀黎斗说了算。帕拉德的存在是继他母亲的崩源体诞生之后的又一证据——他是崩源体们的神明。<br/>檀黎斗总是会在轻抚帕拉德时候陶醉于自己的才能，无论是对方的心跳还是皮肤的温度都更人类没有任何不同。当他观看着帕拉德喝水时吞咽的喉结，如此完美的设计也是出自他的手笔，他就像寄生蜂看着自己的孩子从寄生体中爆出，再被自己啃噬殆尽。<br/>“我爱你。”<br/>檀黎斗时常捧着帕拉德的脸挤出温柔的声线说道，他的笑脸是伪装的，姿态是伪装的，就算分泌出的唾液也是伪装的。<br/>然而檀黎斗爱着帕拉德，就像奇珍异宝收藏家爱惜着自己的展览品。他时常抚摸着帕拉德的面庞惊异于这如同人类的怪物，自己的才能创造出新的物种，造物主的上帝情结得到了满足。他是欢喜的，对于每一句我爱你也是真切的，在这些话上他从未伪装过。<br/>这真挚的爱意，也从来都被溺爱的小孩当作理所当然，檀黎斗明白这会将帕拉德推向完全不服从的极端，但这也成为另一种沟通。<br/>与小孩沟通要用小孩子明白的方式。<br/>帕拉德的心理太过于单纯直接，将喜怒哀乐写在脸上，即使是崩源体中最接近头领的人物，却无时无刻暴露着自己的缺点。同时，帕拉德的党羽石墨也是一般，虽然比帕拉德多了一分直觉，但是本质对于檀黎斗来讲都是可操作的游戏人物，他们的存在只不过是二进制的普通，被檀黎斗装在昆虫箱里观察着。<br/>幼童的逆反心理无非就几种，檀黎斗想着，他们反抗着权威者来显示自己的强大，檀黎斗在每一次沟通时将使此变成了一种推波助澜。</p><p>“帕拉德，不要再胡闹了。”快点给我更多的数据吧。</p><p>檀黎斗总是如此期待着，他还要将欣喜的兴奋藏在脑后，颤抖的声音是必不可少的示弱，引诱着猎物的靠近。<br/>帕拉德的每一次战斗数据都被檀黎斗好好的保存下来，无论是他的战斗模式还是道具使用习惯都被檀黎斗分析成了1、0数字组成的数据模拟，他在崩源体们的首脑的基础上所开发的低级崩源体都将以此行事，方便而又快捷，是他最终计划中的重要组成部分。<br/>说到底，帕拉德与石墨两人身为最初的崩源体本就肩负着神明的生命和赏罚，他们的一切都任由檀黎斗处置，即使在崩源体驱动器中加入檀黎斗的复活数据副本也是作为宠物的他们应该承受的，代价不过是他们的生命，神却能以此延续，这是该感恩戴德的。</p><p>但是在最近帕拉德开始显露出难以控制的意志，他在看到了新的玩家驱动器时变不满足了起来，檀黎斗烦躁于对方的催促，即使无数次在对方面前的哄骗和流泪也免不了各种不满的折磨，大多数出自于性交，檀黎斗并不在乎肉体上的暴力，但他厌恶展览品对自己计划的干涉。<br/>“我去找那些玩家们玩玩。”帕拉德在一个正午如此说道。<br/>“等等帕拉德，这样…”<br/>檀黎斗看着帕拉德消失在了空气中，对话戛然而止。<br/>幻梦公司一片寂静，因为假日的原因所有人都处于休息中，幻梦的社长身处在了这片寂静的游戏产房中。檀黎斗站在幻梦大楼的最高处，他俯视着整片区域，因为楼层的高度让行人和车辆都变成了乐高大小，在地面做着无谓的挣扎。正午的阳光穿过玻璃射在檀黎斗脸上，即使如此也抹不去他的阴霾，他的青筋扭曲在太阳穴，血丝布满在眼白上，偏头痛一般地纠缠在他的神经上。他环在身后的手紧捏着帕拉德所留下的游戏机，上面还有粘着幼稚的贴画，像小狗在标记着什么，正如他脖子上的痕迹。<br/>游戏机碎在了地板上，表皮保护屏被弹开，液晶屏如同一旁的落地窗一样因为暴力而开裂，塑料壳被檀黎斗狠摔成两截，散落的碎片在阳光反射下将光斑投射在处于阴影部分的游戏海报上。檀黎斗重喘着，他的胸口极限地起伏着，怒火将他整个皮肤都染红，心跳加速全身都变得温暖起来，就连眼睑下方的肌肉都在不自主地抽动。<br/>“区区游戏角色……”<br/>“区区崩源体……！！”<br/>暴怒的游戏管理员撕破了最后理智的皮囊，在肆意着他的怒火，脱离控制的展览品有了反抗的权利，神明在开始坍塌的神殿震怒着。</p><p> </p><p>帕拉德总是做得太过了。檀黎斗挣扎着，即使所吸取的氧气已经开始逐渐稀薄但是长期的窒息体验让他早就习以为常。<br/>太烦了，这个崩源体，檀黎斗想着。<br/>他被帕拉德死死掐住，在已经无趣的性爱之中还要做出被胁迫者的可怜模样，将自己伪装成被解剖的羊羔，暴露出内脏。<br/>太出格了，檀黎斗的青筋盘绕在太阳穴旁。他已经得到了他想要的，数据，性爱和收藏，现在他已经无心再伪装下去，不耐烦和控制欲从他的肚皮里跳出来。<br/>他已经厌倦做一个假装高潮的处女了。<br/>“…帕、拉、德。”檀黎斗上翻的眼瞳滚下俯视起了帕拉德。<br/>帕拉德的喉咙被快速地抠住，对方的手劲完全不像是刚才已经快窒息的脆弱状态。帕拉德还没反应过来就被一股猛力推撞在了自己身后的白色墙壁上，大脑被撞成一团浆糊，身体的程序开始报错，后脑勺像以卵击石一般脆弱，被撞击之后涌上喉头的呕吐感来临。<br/>好想吐……。<br/>帕拉德在没有调整过视线来时又迎来了一拳，指骨的起伏在惯力下变成了钝刀一般划伤了他的脸颊，他的嘴里充斥着血腥味，涌上喉头的呕吐感此时此刻被激发，酸水一样的液体从他嘴里流出，流在了自己胸口上。帕拉德在呕吐和无助中混乱不已，性爱已经变得粘腻又恶心，连带着透明的酸水，汗水，精液和泪水，变成了最原始的最肮脏的地方。<br/>什么…什么。<br/>帕拉德大喘着气，因为呕吐的崩溃让他整个喉咙处于泛酸的酸涩感，他已经失去了暂时的听觉，耳鸣却在继续，或许是因为疼痛让耳鸣逐渐增大几乎要掀翻帕拉德的整个耳膜。<br/>好痛……。<br/>帕拉德涨红着脸，因为本能的害怕双眼开始闪躲，眼泪早已挂在脸上，颤抖还在持续。<br/>檀黎斗看着帕拉德满脸痛苦的表情，因为刚才的撞击而眩晕并没有完全反应过来的崩源体在他的眼里如此可爱。他漆黑的瞳孔凝望着对方因疑惑又不安而颤抖的眼瞳。他开始笑了起来，从轻微的抬嘴演变成了狂笑，无规律又诡异而不间断的笑像吸食了笑气一般不正常，到最后他大喘着气，好不容易将自己停下来，却又在一瞬间变成了一张死人脸。</p><p>“给我停下。”檀黎斗捧着帕拉德的脸，用指腹揉去对方的眼泪。</p><p>可怜又可爱的崩源体，祂如此想到。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>